Fingertips
by Jawshy
Summary: Keisuke knocks on Akira's apartment only to find no one is home. He decides to wait it out, since he didn't think Akira could get too far on his own. Eventually, the wait becomes too much for him and he experiences slightly familiar visions. AkiKei, yaoi, lemon, slight gore, AU. Don't like, don't read.


_Knock knock knock._

He waited patiently, hoping for an answer.

_Knock knock knock._

His hopes were still high, but decreasing by each second.

_Knock knock knock._

The only sound to be heard was the crime-filled city making its usual daily routine in the background.

_Knock knock…_

He gave up; he may as well just wait it out, right? There was no point in knocking continuously when he knew nobody was home right now. He turned his back against the door and slid down slowly, waiting on the ground for his childhood friend to come back from whatever he was doing.

The air was slightly chilly, probably a little too chilly for his very thin two-layered outfit. His shirt stuck to his skin from sweat. He had, after all ran here from his house in hopes of spending more time with Akira.

Really, spending time with Akira was his favourite thing to do, his secret feelings for the other male made him enjoy every single moment they spent together. They didn't argue often, and although he admitted he was slightly clingy with Akira, Akira never seemed to mind that much. Sometimes, deep down, he felt that Akira liked that, but he wasn't too sure.

The average-looking male ran a hand through his hair, why did this feel so familiar? He could have sworn he'd done this before under similar circumstances, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it…

He watched the rain slowly but surely, he had been told something a long time ago by his adoptive mother, what was it? ... Ah, right. Each raindrop represents a broken soul, while each sunbeam that shone through to dry away the rain represented the person to pick that soul up and fix it. Although he wouldn't voice it out loud, he'd always think Akira was that sunbeam, which was quite ironic considering his colder nature…

Or maybe he was that sunbeam? Hadn't he always wanted to protect Akira from everyone? He admitted, he used to hate that stupid fight club that Akira used to participate in, and sometimes he would feel rage burn inside of him if Akira was losing, but he usually shook it off. He loved his Akira, a lot. If Akira had truly lost one of those fights and had been beaten quite badly, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

Maybe he would have sorted things out himself? Let the other guy have a piece of his mind? No. He wasn't that type of person, right? He was just a coward, not far from ignorance.

His naivety always got the best of him, no matter the situation. He'd followed Akira around like a lost puppy all these years; he wasn't exactly sure how he'd been put up with.

Sometimes it made him angry, angry at himself for being pathetic. Angry at himself for being too dependant, why couldn't he be like everyone else? Although he did a lot of things for Akira, he only did it to pay him back for making his life feel so complete.

He did make his life feel complete, right? Akira was the one making him feel alive, right? Akira did love him back… right?!

His thoughts were wandering so much, he didn't know what he was doing anymore, and he clutched his head and looked down at the floor. Akira… why would he love him back?

All he did was cause problems, cause trouble, and make everything harder for Akira. He was useless. How could he become useful to the man he loved?

The rain begun to pour, more and more drops hitting his body. They felt like little daggers, ripping into his skin, making him bleed.

Was he bleeding?

He looked down to find crimson all over himself, he screamed and looked at what was in front of him. What was it? Akira's coat?

Had he left it here, maybe? He touched the coat and tried picking it up, only to find it securely to the floor. His confusion doubled when he found his pants, and then… his hair?

Wait, no, this was Akira!

"A-A-Akira?" He stuttered the name out, what had happened? He couldn't feel pain on his own body so that only meant one thing.

"Akira. AKIRA!" His words echoed around the surroundings. Say, wasn't he outside Akira's apartment before?

His hands shook with fear, and his trembling body towered over Akira. He hesitated; he wasn't getting a response so he had to do something.

Holding his breath, he gave Akira a small push. His touch was freezing, and Akira turned over straight away, his eyes were glazed over and lifeless, his lips looked blue.

The skin on his body resembled porcelain, his expression was non-existent. Tanned hands moved to his neck, there was no pulse. The body was still, the blood flow had stopped long ago.

Brown eyes trailed down his body; there was a huge bloody mess on his chest and then-

Keisuke let out a blood-curdling scream. Intestines hung out of his body, a huge hole showed his slowly rotten organs. Dried blood mixed with rain, making a shallow red stream around his body.

"AKIRA!" His voice felt on fire, and tears ran down his paling cheeks. He felt physically sick, who could have done this to his Akira? _His Akira._

The mess below him horrified him, he started hyperventilating. He had to get revenge on the person who did this! He had to!

…

He looked down at himself, noticing Akira's blood smothered all over his clothes, there was no one else around to be seen. He examined his hands again.

His hands? His… hands?! He was? But!

It was the truth, he was holding part of Akira's intestines in his right hand, and he had been doing the whole time. It squelched between his fingers and he let out a terrified shriek. Did this mean? Had he?

Words weren't forming properly in his head anymore, and he was sure he had surpassed the stages of a panic attack.

He rocked back and forth, he couldn't take it anymore! His Akira needed to be alive! Why did he kill him? Why?!

He hated himself, he wanted to die, and he wanted to end it all right now. His fingertips brushed the screwdriver in his pocket, and his pupils dilated.

Seemingly non-existent memories seemed to flush and spiral around his head. Akira was pinned underneath him, moaning strings of profanities. Huh? What was he?

His genitals were exposed for Keisuke, and the blush that crept across Akira's face was enough to make Keisuke blush himself, however… he could hear the clear pain in his voice. This wasn't lust, it never was lust.

He invaded Akira without permission, the moans and grunts got louder, but it sounded painful, very painful. He laughed, Keisuke laughed. This was what he wanted right?

This is perfect. This is what he wanted. This is perfect.

Akira doesn't hate Keisuke.

However, his eyes betrayed that assumption. Akira's eyes were pained, hurt, and most of all, full of hatred. His irises were full of pure hatred.

_The reason he hates you is because you raped him, Keisuke._

_You ripped his intestines out. You're a monster._

_How could you do this to him? Keisuke, you are worthless. Kill yourself._

_Die. Die, die, die! DIE!_

He clutched his head as more thoughts swam around his head, the screwdrivers came into mind and he remembered what horrible connection he had with screwdrivers. He had used that to rape Akira!

Right?

He was correct, wasn't he?

…

The blood was real, wasn't it?

He had killed him, he had raped him. But wait, weren't they at different times?

Is this world even real?

_Of course it's real, you piece of shit. You're a fucking monster. Live with it._

He felt like ripping his hair out, where was he? Who was he?

_Akira!_

_Akira, Akira!_

_Akiraaaa, Akira, Akira, Akira!_

_Akira, Akira, AKIRA. Akira, Akira, Akira… AKIRA. Akira, Akira._

_Akira, Akira._

_Akira? …_

_AKIRA!_

_Please, Akira, forgive me! Akira, please!_

_Please forgive me, I'm sorry! I love you, Akira! I didn't mean to hurt you!_

_Akira, Akira! Answer me, Akira!_

_Akira, I love you, Akira._

_Forgive me, forgive me. I'm sorry. Forgive me! FORGIVE ME!_

_No. No. No._

_Akira please, no._

_Don't leave me._

_Akira…_

_Never leave me. I love you._

"KEISUKE."

He opened his eyes to find Akira in front of him, with a slight look of concern. Huh?

"Damnit, you waited for me all this time? You're going to catch a cold or something." He stated bluntly, but Keisuke didn't know how to respond.

Tears started to well up, "A-Akira? …"

"What?"

The brown haired boy got up and bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

Akira froze, "…Why? What have you done?"

"I'm sorry."

"Keisuke-"

"I'm sorry."

"Keisuke-"

"I'M SORRY!"

Although it was still raining, Akira could see the tears dripping off of Keisuke's face. He sighed, what the hell had gotten into Keisuke all of a sudden?

Slowly, he let himself pull his arm around Keisuke, and slowly guided him into the apartment, where they had more privacy.

The usual sweet-hearted boy looked absolutely broken, and Akira had never really seen him in this much of a mess before. Sure, he'd sometimes get a bit emotional if Akira had gotten himself slightly injured in one of his matches back when he used to fight, but he had never been like this.

The apartment was slightly messy, but it wasn't anything the grey-haired male couldn't handle, he led Keisuke over to his bed and sat down next to him. The moonlight outside shone off of Keisuke's face, making his tears glisten. It would have been classed as beautiful, if the circumstances were different.

"Keisuke, what's wrong?" Akira started, not really sure what to do to calm him down.

"I-I-I… I just… I…" His words were blurred and mashed up, "Akira."

"It's okay, Keisuke. Just calm down." Akira tried his best to stay calm himself, but maintaining this façade was really hard to achieve. What was going on in Keisuke's mind to make him so freaked out? "Speak slowly."

"Okay…" His breath became ragged, and he tried his best to keep calm. Panting, he lifted his head up to meet Akira's stern gaze. The tears on his face started to dry as he stopped himself from crying, and his left hand clutched his right arm, nails starting to dig into the skin.

"I didn't mean to do it…" He spoke softly, apologetically.

"Do what? You sound like you've just murdered someone. You haven't, right?" Akira's eyes looked like they were going to burn holes; Keisuke squirmed uncomfortably under his stare.

"I don't think so…" His eyes trailed off to a random spot in the room, but he was stopped by Akira's hands clamping down onto his own shoulders.

"Look at me. I won't force you to tell me anything you don't want to, but I want you to be okay, Keisuke." The concern didn't sound very convincing, but Akira was truly concerned for his friend, as much as he'd probably deny it.

"I didn't mean to…" The words lingered in the air, and Keisuke looked Akira dead-on in the eye, "To kill you."

Akira's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

Keisuke continued, "I didn't want to kill you. I never wanted to harm you. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you! I didn't want to rape you; I didn't want any of this! Akira! I'm sorry!"

Akira stayed quiet for a moment to recollect his thoughts, but then spoke up, "Keisuke, you can stop playing games now."

His words went ignored, "Akira! I… I don't even deserve to be here! I don't deserve to be alive! You should hate me, why don't you hate me?"

Something snapped in Akira, "You fucking idiot! Why would I hate you? Shut the fuck up saying stuff like that, Keisuke! I don't know what the hell your problem is, or what you're talking about. Calm the hell down!"

By the time he was finished, he was shaking Keisuke's shoulders, but all Keisuke could do was stare in front of him as if Akira was never there.

"Keisuke! Say something!"

Still no answer.

"Keisuke!"

Keisuke moved his hand up to Akira's face, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, there's nothing to apologize for. You're talking like you've been in an entirely different world completely."

"You're right, Akira." What was the reason those things happened in those flashbacks, again?

Oh, right.

"Do you feel a bit better now?" Akira asked quite awkwardly, it wasn't that he didn't know what to say, it's just that he didn't usually talk to Keisuke about 'problems'.

"No, I have something else to say, Akira…" He shifted slightly and got closer to Akira.

Akira gave him a weird look, but let him continue.

Keisuke pressed his lips to Akira's ear, "I want to protect you."

Shivers ran down Akira's spine, and he wasn't sure what to think. What exactly did Keisuke mean? He was timid, and way too nice to sacrifice himself for Akira.

"Huh?..." The tiniest of blushes formed on Akira's face, and he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"I want to make sure you're safe. I don't want anyone to have you, Akira. You're my Akira. I promise to make sure you never get hurt again."

A type of awkward silence lingered in the air until Akira spoke up, "What do you mean by again?"

"…"

"Keisuke, you've been acting so strange ever since I found you at my door. I don't understand half of the stuff coming out of your mouth. Start making sense, I don't know how to follow any of thi-"

Akira's sentence was quickly cut short by Keisuke pressing his lips against his own. His breath was taken away immediately, and his eyes were wide and staring right at the brunette in front of him.

Keisuke pulled away, "Shit!" He cursed, quite out of character, "Sorry, I just…"

The apology was never finished; Akira kissed him back, this time with more passion and less shock. Keisuke let out a small moan and lay back on the bed, letting Akira dominate.

Akira's skilled tongue found its way into the brunette's mouth, there was no battle of dominance, and it was obvious that Akira was the one being dominant here.

Keisuke moaned louder, and brought his knee up slightly, brushing against Akira's bulge. Akira stopped the kiss.

"You're frisky." He licked his lips and kissed Keisuke's neck softly. His lips lingered and he bit down slowly, emitting a groan or two.

"A-A-Akiraaa…" Keisuke whined, "W-We can't do this!"

Akira was getting impatient and pulled away, "Why not? You kissed me first, Keisuke."

Keisuke looked down, "B-Because… I had a really weird vision before, and it felt so real. You're going to hate me but, I had a vision that you were dead."

Akira immediately came 'out of the mood' and looked at Keisuke with slight concern, "Dead?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. I killed you, and then I had another vision that I… um…"

The grey-haired man's expression changed slightly, "Yes?"

"I… um, did unspeakable thing to you, without your consent. I think." Keisuke looked slightly panicked now; surely Akira was going to hate him for telling him why he got so upset.

"So, you raped me?" He pondered for a minute, and then continued, "Well, Keisuke, whatever you were imagining didn't happen, so let it go already. I'm still here, alive, and uh, a virgin." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Keisuke's expression darkened, "I can't let it go. It felt so real. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, Keisuke. You have nothing to be sorry for, it was a vision, a dream, don't take it to heart. I won't ever leave you, even if you do rape or attempt to kill me, or whatever! I might act cold sometimes but I do care for you…"

His voice lowered at the last part again, but Keisuke heard it very well, "Really? ... Akira!"

Keisuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Akira. Akira smirked and bit down on his neck again, "Whatever, you're the bitch in this relationship anyway."

Keisuke blushed, and Akira continued where he left off. He slipped Keisuke's shirts off (which were still wet) and started un-doing his coverall. After a bit of fumbling, Keisuke was left in his boxers, with Akira still fully clothes.

"That's not fair, I feel vulnerable!" Keisuke complained, and started to take Akira's clothes off himself. Again, after some fumbling, Akira ended up in his boxers too.

Akira's hand trailed down Keisuke's chest, energy was blaring off of the two males. He softly pinched one of his nipples, and Keisuke squeaked slightly. He pinched and teased it with his fingertips, causing Keisuke's face to go bright red. Letting out a tooth grin, Akira quickly swooped in and planted his mouth on the other nipple, sucking, nibbling and licking the pink bud. Keisuke clenched the sheets and gripped onto Akira's hair, "Hnngh, this is embarrassing Akiraaa…"

Akira pulled back and smirked, "I can make you moan more, you little bitch." His hand ghosted down Keisuke's abdomen and he groped his growing, boxer-covered erection. Keisuke bit down on his lip, trying his best not to scream out. Akira's fingertips brushed his cock gently, and he slowly rubbed up and down, making Keisuke's hips buckle. The taller male growled slightly, but he wouldn't open his mouth to moan out.

Akira cursed inwardly; he wanted Keisuke to beg for it. He gave a light squeeze and one of his fingers made its way into the slit of the boxers, it danced lightly on the head of Keisuke's manhood.

Keisuke hit breaking point, "AKIRAAA! J-Just hurry up, I can't stand this torture!"

Akira smirked sadistically, "Beg for me, Keisuke."

Keisuke's blush deepened, "P-Please…" His voice trembled, "I want you Akira."

Akira pulled Keisuke's boxers down almost instantaneously and brought his lips down. Keisuke gasped as Akira engulfed his member whole without warning.

Keisuke's hands flew to Akira's head, gripping his grey locks while pulling him up and down simultaneously. Akira let out a muffled moan at the sudden hair pulling, but continued nevertheless.

Akira's tongue swirled around Keisuke's erection; he took the whole thing in, letting it reach the back of his throat without gagging. He pulled back, and went again. And again. And… again!

Keisuke's hips started to buckle slightly, "A-Akiraaaangnnnnn!"

Akira quickly pulled away, "No Keisuke, not yet."

Keisuke almost screamed as the pleasure was cut short, and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes, "B-but…"

"But what? Keisuke, what do you want me to do for you?" Akira's low voice turned Keisuke on even more, he struggled a bit trying to move, but Akira pinned his arms down to the bed, "What do you want?"

Keisuke hesitated but decided to play along, "I want you to make me cum, Akira. Please. I need this, please."

Akira smirked at the needy voice his best friend was heeding, "Much better."

He shoved his fingers into Keisuke's mouth, "Suck."

Keisuke complied straight away, trying his best to cover Akira's fingers with as much saliva as he could, considering he knew what was going to happen next.

Akira's hand slipped down and ended up circling Keisuke's puckered hole, "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

He took that as a yes, inserting one finger, Keisuke let out a whimper but Akira made sure he was okay by kissing him. Eventually, Keisuke started to calm, so Akira added another, expanding the ring of muscle and preparing it. It wasn't until he added a third and started to scissor that Keisuke screamed in ecstasy. His vision went white and he could see stars, "A-Akira what!..." He was stopped by Akira's husky lips on his own again, only being able to moan into his mouth.

Akira pulled his fingers out, adjusting himself to Keisuke's positioning. He deepened the kiss and slid himself inside slowly, causing Keisuke to freeze in place. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes, and Akira wiped them off with his fingertips and pulled away from the kiss.

He stopped half way in, "Keisuke?" Concern filled his face, but Keisuke gave him a small nod.

"I'm o-okay Akira, as long as it's for you…"

Akira let out a very small and faint smile, and then continued. At first, it was really rocky and extremely hard to adjust to, but as the minutes ticked by, Keisuke started to feel more relaxed and comfortable. Akira twisted slightly, causing himself to hit Keisuke directly in his sweet spot.

Keisuke cried out in pleasure, he clung to Akira, nails digging in his bare back, leaving scratch marks that would take time to go away. Akira continued pumping away, moving his hand over Keisuke's s cock. He grasped it, emitting a small groan, and stroked it. He let his hands take control as he rubbed certain spots to send Keisuke wild.

Keisuke's pants and screams echoed around the room, with Akira letting out the occasional grunt or two. They were both entwined, in sync, it was the perfect match. Keisuke's flushed face could be easily seen despite the bad lighting of the room.

Keisuke bucked forward, he felt like he was going to explode with passion. The warm feeling in the pit of his stomach started to appear, and he could feel pure ecstasy. He'd never felt so… amazing before.

"A-A-AKIRAAAAAAAA!" He screamed the name out into the night; tears fell from his eyes and his cum shot out onto both of their stomachs. His breath became ragged and he leaned into Akira.

However, as if almost instantaneously, Akira felt the same sort of bliss from the contractions in Keisuke's muscles, it sent him over the edge. He let out a low grunt, followers by a "Keisuke!"

Akira caught himself before he could fall down onto Keisuke, and wrapped his arms around him, "I love you."

Keisuke smiled back at him, "I love you too, Akira."

Akira pulled the blankets over them; he caught a quick glimpse at the clock and realized it was about 1 AM. It was probably about time they went to sleep.

His arms circled Keisuke's waist protectively, he knew Keisuke wanted to protect him instead, but he didn't care. No matter what happened, he would always sacrifice himself for Keisuke if he had to.

Keisuke, on the other hand, felt very relieved with himself. He'd told Akira what had happened and felt like a fool, yes, but he had also admitted his feelings to Akira, and Akira returned them. He never thought, within the whole time he'd known Akira that they'd end up getting involved like this.

Maybe those flashbacks were for the best; they did teach him a few things and open his eyes up. Rather than being clingy to Akira, he was going to be independent. This was him and Akira wouldn't have to have their spats every now and then. Of course, that didn't mean Keisuke would stand back and watch Akira get hurt by any old person, he was going to protect him, he promised himself this.

Keisuke spoke up, "Akira?"

Akira groggily replied, "What?"

"You'll never leave me, right?"

… It took a moment to respond, and Keisuke thought he'd drifted off, "No, you idiot. I think I love you too much to do that, whether I'm your best friend or your lover."

Keisuke smiled, "Good."

With those last words, they both fell asleep, safe and sound in each other's embrace.

~Fin~

**Thanks for reading, guys!~ Make sure to review and favourite if you liked it! This is a one shot so I'm not expected to continue this, unless you have any absolutely outstanding suggestions for a plot. Peace out, girl scout!**


End file.
